No Longer a Manwhore
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: Dave isn't ready for sex and Sebastian, being the wonderful, and whipped, boyfriend he is, promises that they can wait. But when Dave is finally ready, Sebastian pretends he doesn't even exist. Dave is getting sick of it.


A moan fell from Dave's lips as Sebastian ground down against him, a small groan of pleasure and frustration escaping as he tried to get friction through the pesky Dalton uniform pants. Dave, despite how good that felt, wasn't exactly comfortable with doing this right now. He pushed Sebastian's shoulders back as the younger boy trailed kisses down his neck. "Ba-Bas," he mumbled, trying to shove Sebastian away. "'Bastian, stop."

Sebastian let himself be pushed off, falling onto his back on the bed next to Dave. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it and licked his kiss-swollen lips. "You okay?" he asked quietly, looking over at Dave.

Dave nodded, taking a deep breath as he sat up and pulled his shirt back on. He looked over at Sebastian and helped him sit up, handing Sebastian his uniform shirt before dropping his tie and blazer on his bed. Sebastian tugged his shirt on and buttoned it up, sighing to himself as he reached the top and redid his tie around his neck. "I'm sorry, Bas," Dave mumbled, getting off of the bed and walking over to the mirror to examine the multiple hickeys looming on his neck.

"It's fine, babe," Sebastian promised as he folded his collar down and pulled his blazer back on.

"I feel bad though," Dave muttered, dropping himself into Sebastian's desk chair and wrapping his arms around Sebastian as he walked across the room to pull him into his lap.

Sebastian dropped his head onto Dave's shoulder, resting one hand on his chest and stroking with his thumb. "Don't. If you're not ready, you're not ready. We'll wait," he promised, nuzzling Dave's neck with his nose. "By the way, hickeys are becoming on you." He stood up and out of Dave's reach before his ass could get swatted and grabbed his school bag, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing his Criminology text book before sliding his shoes on. "I'll have class but you're welcome to hang out here. Jeff should be back soon," he murmured, leaning down to give Dave a gentle kiss.

Dave broke the kiss and shook his head. "Nope, you're gonna be late."

"What if I wanna be late?" Sebastian asked, leaning back in for another kiss but Dave shook his head and moved so Sebastian got his cheek.

Dave gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek and and reached up to make sure Sebastian's hair was in place. Sebastian took the opportunity to move in for the kill and kiss Dave again but he was denied Dave again. "Go on, get out of here," he murmured, smiling as Sebastian grumbled and moved around the chair. Dave made sure to smack his ass as he left. Sebastian just flipped Dave off before he went out the door.

* * *

Almost two months had passed since the day Sebastian had promised to wait until Dave was ready and Dave was ready, but now, Sebastian seemed totally uninterested in doing anything past second base. No matter how much Dave tried to get him too. He had even stopped going to Scandals and only drank whenever he was stressed. And it was completely unlike him. Dave was worried.

Dave caught Jeff, Sebastian's roommate, in the Lima Bean one day, right as the other boy coming in. Dave almost passed him before realizing he could talk to Jeff and see what he knew.

"Jeff," Dave said to get his attention, taking a sip of his coffee as Jeff flashed him a grin and they stepped on line together.

Jeff fished his wallet out of his pocket and pulled his raindrop dotted hood of his Dalton hoodie down. "Hey. What's up?"

Dave shrugged, rocking back on his heels. "Nothing much, man. You?"

"Same," Jeff said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he glanced around and popped a few iron pills in his mouth. Dave knew that Jeff was anemic but he also knew it wasn't something he liked advertizing.

Dave took the momentary silence to ask, as casually as possible, "Have you noticed anything off about Bas lately?"

"Come to think of it, yeah," Jeff replied once he swallowed. "I think it started like, a month or so ago…he got a phone call and ever since then, he's seemed totally off."

"Any idea who it was? Like, his dad or something?" Dave asked, thousands of possibilities whirling through his mind and he was hoping that he could get an clue as to what when Jeff replied with a shake of his head.

"No idea."

Dave sighed but nodded. "Alright. Hey, I gotta run, talk to you later?" he asked, receiving a positive answer from Jeff before he nodded again and left, changing his plans to go home and instead going to Dalton. Sebastian had class right now and he knew he might be able to get an answer if he snooped around.

Once at Dalton and in front of Sebastian and Jeff's shared dorm, Dave unlocked the door with the key he'd been given and pushed it open, doing a double check to make sure Sebastian hadn't skipped class as he did every once in a while. He got more than he'd hoped for when he saw his boyfriend's phone sitting on his nightstand, plugged into the charger. He grinned and unlocked it, praying that he hadn't deleted his calls. He found a call from a month and two weeks ago labelled _Hell_. Dave frowned. Hell was Sebastian's contact name for the hospital. Dave got up and locked the door as he noticed that it was getting closer to the end of Sebastian's class. On his boyfriend's desk there was a small orange bottle of prescription pills with Sebastian's name on it in neat printed typeface. He frowned at the name of the drug: Azithromycin. He couldn't even pronounce that. He took a picture of the label on his phone and glanced at the door, making sure to leave everything just as it had been before he escaped out the door, locking it behind himself again.

He went home, completely ignoring his mom as she asked where he'd been and ignoring his dad as he was told not to ignore his mom. He sat down on his computer and pulled up Google, typing in the name of the drug and clicking on the Wikipedia link. He dismissed the possibilities of an ear infection, strep, pneumonia, typhoid, sinusitis, and cervicitis. Sebastian would never let something like the first five affect him and he didn't really think his boyfriend had a cervix. That left non-gonococcal urethritis, which Dave didn't think was true because he hadn't noticed Sebastian having any of the symptoms and then he was left with chlamydia. The thought of Sebastian having an STD was way scary and honestly, Dave didn't want to think about it but he had to be sure. He bookmarked the page and put his computer on sleep, moving to lie down on his bed and groan.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Dave had tried to get Sebastian to let him give a blowjob or even sex, but every time, Dave was shot down and Sebastian promptly changed the topic. Dave felt sick to his stomach when his fears proved true: Sebastian had an STD.

He confronted Sebastian one day after he had gotten out of the ensuite showers, silently giving Jeff a look that the blond took as a mental cue to leave. Dave locked the door behind him, knowing that Sebastian had a habit of running when he didn't want to face a topic. Sebastian flashed Dave a smile as he pulled on boxers under his towel and then dropped it, pulling on pajama pants afterwards. "Hey, babe," he murmured, giving Dave a kiss that was happily returned.

"Mm, hi, you," Dave whispered back, his hand grabbing Sebastian's ass before he started trailing his hand around his boyfriend's thigh. Sebastian stopped Dave's hand in it's track, lacing their fingers together.

"How about," Sebastian murmured between kisses, "We just cuddle?"

Dave sighed and pulled back entirely but lead Sebastian over to his bed and tugged him to sit down. Once they were both settled and comfortable, Dave looked directly in Sebastian's eyes. "I know."

Sebastian recoiled, a flicker of fear flashing on his face before it returned to his cool composure. "Know what?" he asked, pulling his hand free only to have both hands in Dave's again.

"I know you have chlamydia," Dave murmured softly. "And it's okay," he promised, watching as Sebastian dropped his gaze and bit his lip, taking in a deep inhale. Dave knew those signs very well. Sebastian was trying not to cry. Sebastian hated crying. It was a sign of weakness. He pulled his boyfriend to his chest and rubbed his back as Sebastian started to give in to the tears trying to escape. "We're going to get through this. Together." He kissed the top of Sebastian's head, hating every second he felt tears soak his shirt and heard his boyfriend cry.

"I fucking hate this," Sebastian muttered through his sobs, hands clutching at Dave's shirt like a lifeline.

Dave just kept rubbing Sebastian's back, tucking his head under his chin. "I know. But it doesn't change anything. I still love you. I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get rid of me that easily." He felt relief flood through him at the weak chuckle that Sebastian made.

Sebastian was already falling asleep in Dave's arms, since he hadn't really gotten a good night's sleep since he been diagnosed. All he could think about was who had infected him and how many people he himself had infected. Dave moved them so they were lying down and pulled the covers over them. Sebastian's grip on his shirt had begun to slacken but he didn't let go, still holding onto Dave. "Don't leave me?" he requested through a yawn, not wanting to wake up alone.

Dave, knowing exactly what Sebastian mean, interpreted it differently. He just kissed the top of Sebastian's head and shook his head. "Never."


End file.
